Nora vs. Reinhardt
This is the fourth What-If? Death Battle created by OPZoroark. Description It's Hammer Time! RWBY & Overwatch's signature hammer-wielders square off. Who will emerge victorious? Who will be flattened like a nail? Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: In a world overrun with long-range firearms, it's nice to occasionally pay homage to the classics. Boomstick: And one of the best old goodies is to speak softly & carry a huge-ass hammer. W: Like Nora Valkyrie, the pancake-loving pulverizer from RWBY... B: And Reinhardt Wilhelm, the German human-tank of Overwatch. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick... W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Nora Valkyrie https://soundcloud.com/jshigley/rwby-boop W: In a world overrun by murderous beings known as Grimm, the people of Remnant decided to train many generations of huntsmen & huntresses to protect the innocent from harm. B: And where better to train them than a bunch of high schools? W: Well, it worked in Harry Potter. B: Doesn't Hogwarts have at least one student casualty every month? W: ANYWAY, we're talking about RWBY here. B: You're just mad I said something smart for once. W: (ahem!) Orphaned as a child for reasons not currently confirmed, Nora Valkyrie spent years honing her skills as a warrior, with the help of her best friend & fellow orphan, Lie Ren, who she met after a massive Grimm attack in Kuroyuri. Eventually, the two were accepted into Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale, where they continued to train as members of Team JNPR, led by combat-rookie Jaune Arc. https://soundcloud.com/theomedis-otaku-sama/20-new-challengers-by-jeff-williams-alex-abraham B: Now we get to my favorite thing about this series. In Remnant, pretty much every single weapon doubles as a gun. God, I wanna move there! W: While the other members of Team JNPR use swords, guns, or sickles in combat, Nora takes a more... direct approach in a fight. B: Yep! Nora's signature weapon is her trusty warhammer, Magnhild. Using her unbelievable strength, this happy-go-lucky teenager is able to use this giant hunk of metal to lay waste to absolutely everything in her path! Oh, & did I mention it's also a grenade-launcher?! Wiz, how much do you think interdimensional airfare costs? W: Magnhild's two base forms include a gun form & a hammer form, which Nora is capable of shifting between with just the push of a button. The ammo-capacity is about 6 canisters of explosive pink Dust, which Nora can fire as projectiles while in gun form, or use to increase the power of her strikes in hammer form. B: A recent upgrade to this weapon of pretty-colored destruction allows the hammer's head to become charged with electricity, adding an extra kick to the immense injury that Nora can otherwise dish out. W: Also, most hunters can generate aura, a type of protective energy that can absorb damage, along with healing small cuts & bruises. B: But the coolest way these guys use their aura is their semblance; an aura-based ability that is unique to them. And Nora is no exception! W: While Nora's classmates can use their semblances to manipulate metal, replicate fighting-styles, or even turn into rose petals, Nora's utilizes one of her most valuable assets; her strength. B: Nora's semblance allows her to produce, absorb, & channel electricity directly to her muscles, adding on to her already-crazy level of strength! After absorbing just one cattle-prod's worth of juice, she was able to hit Nolan Porfirio so hard that he smashed directly through a giant boulder & kept flying! Then, in the same fight, she absorbed an entire lightning bolt & hit all four members of Team BRNZ across the stadium in one strike! W: Despite this, Nora is not without her own weaknesses. As proven during a few instances in the series, a hunter will not be able to use their semblance once their aura is completely depleted. Once her aura level reaches 0%, she will not only lose all extra strength granted by her semblance, but also no longer be protected from any of her opponent's attacks. Also, while she is definitely capable of managing fights on her own, Nora is much more effective in combat when working with more-strategic fighters such as Jaune or Ren. One last note is that she does not always account for her own strength, occasionally doing much more collateral damage than necessary. B: Still, you do NOT wanna mess with this chick! Nora's managed to shatter the near-impervious armor of a Deathstalker, outspeed Tyrian with a single electric boost, & managed to hit Yang with enough force to send her into terminal-velocity using just her base strength. With a watermelon! W: Needless to say, anyone who gets on this peppy huntress's bad-side will soon become terrified of the color pink. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wopGeFW44so (Skip to 0:41) Reinhardt Wilhelm https://soundcloud.com/videogameremixes/overwatch-victory-theme-remix W: Fifty years in the future, the corrupt A.I. known as the God Program turned mankind's own creation against them. Armies of androids known as Omnics were assembled to take on humanity in one of the greatest wars in human history. B: All would have been lost, if not for one group of ultimate soldiers, fighting to protect our species: Overwatch. W: Born in Stuttgart, Germany, Reinhardt Wilhelm spent years training as part of a German paramilitary unit known as the Crusaders. After his mentor, the legendary Crusader Balderich von Adler, had died in the Battle of Eichenwald, Reinhardt was enlisted as one of the first members of Overwatch, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Torbjörn Lindholm, Liao, & Ana Amari. B: Shortly after his retirement, the organization collapsed, causing most of the members to go their separate ways. The tragedy was enough to convince Reinhardt to come out of retirement & continue to fight alongside his friends once more. W: Reinhardt wears the signature J08 armor of the Crusaders, which is fitted with lots of helpful equipment. The wrist of the suit contains a projection-device, which can summon an energy barrier to deflect incoming attacks. It also includes a rocket-booster in the back to launch himself forward for a powerful lunge attack. B: But wait! That's not even the coolest part! The armor also comes with a complimentary rocket-hammer! This baby has a powerful thruster in the back similar to the one on Reinhardt's armor, adding even more power to his already-devastating attacks. He can do more than just hit stuff, though! Reinhardt can unleash a powerful uppercut that sends a wave of fire as a long-range projectile! And to top it off, his Earthshatter slams the ground so forcefully, it sends crippling shockwaves toward his opponents to do damage & leave them incapacitated! It's even knocked out enemies who weren't touching the ground! W: Reinhardt's armor isn't perfect, though. Decades of use have left the suit much less durable than it once was. If he takes a strong enough hit, his armor might not hold up as well. It also doesn't help that his bulky stature leaves him with much less maneuverability than most other characters in the game. B: Yeah. Plus, he's the oldest member of Overwatch to date. So, despite his high amount of experience, he can't exactly move like he used to. W: Finally, despite his barrier's impressive durability, it can only endure so much before it loses power & requires a recharge. B: Even with all these flaws, Reinhardt's experience really shows! He's been a highly-decorated soldier since before the Omnic Crisis even began, defeated an entire gang known as the Dragons, & even charged through a military-grade flamethrower without problem! W: Reinhardt truly is the kind of warrior you'd want to follow into battle. Literally. His barrier is ridiculously helpful. (Play a few seconds of in-game footage) Pre-Fight W: Alright. The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once & for all! B: It's hammer-time for a ''Death Battle!!!'' Fight Opens on a seemingly-normal day in Eichenwald, Germany. Suddenly, a giant Nevermore flies toward the city. Standing on its back is Nora Valkyrie. She grins & reaches for the weapon on her back. A pink flash is seen from behind the Nevermore's head, sending it diving toward the castle. Nora braces herself as the Grimm crashes through the wall, ramming into the statue of Balderich von Alder & knocking it over. Nora hops off the giant bird & looks at it for a bit. "Aw," she says in a disappointed tone. "It's broken. Huh?" Her head turns toward a klanking noise coming from the hole she put in the castle wall. Reinhardt Wilhelm rushes in, gawking at the destruction that had come to his master's home. "How dare you disturb my master's statue?!" he yells angrily. "Is this some sort of Talon attack?!" Nora turns to the disintegrating Nevermore. "This thing has talons," she replies. "Does that count?" "You will pay for your misdeeds, you evil scoundrel," Reinhardt proclaims, readying his hammer. "I wouldn't really call myself 'evil,'" she states, pulling out Magnhild in its gun-form. "Although, Ren has occasionally used the term 'needlessly-destructive.' Oh, side note: my hammer's cooler." FIGHT! Reinhardt charges at Nora, the booster on his back flaring to life. Nora leaps up, bounces off Reinhardt's shoulders, flips over in mid-air & fires a grenade at Reinhardt as he slams into the wall, the canister hitting him square in the back of the legs. As Nora lands, she begins firing three more grenades, but Reinhardt turns around & engages his barrier, blocking them from hitting him. "Ooh," Nora says. "That's actually kinda pretty!" "Pretty?!" Reinhardt exclaims. "This is a Crusader Barrier Field! Shut up!" "Fine," she replies. "If that didn't work, let's try..." Magnhild coverts to hammer-form as Nora flings herself toward Reinhardt. "...THIS!" She swings at the armored soldier, who drops his barrier & swings with his own hammer. Their weapons collide, sending a large shockwave throughout the castle. The castle's foundation begins to crack & tremor as the two are knocked backward by each other's attacks. Reinhardt recovers first as Nora begins to land on the ground. Seizing the opportunity, he launches a Fire Strike toward her. Nora sees it coming & swings Magnhild downward, table-flipping a chunk out of the cracked floor. The Fire Strike hits & is snuffed-out upon impact. Reinhardt booster-charges toward Nora again, ramming into the concrete chunk & smashing through it. He swings his hammer again, knocking her outside. Nora lands halfway down the road from the castle gate, tumbling a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. The armored German walks toward her as she pulls herself back on her feet. Nora activates Magnhild's new upgrade, sending sparks of pink electricity coursing over the hammer. "Not bad," she quips, "but I'm just getting started!" She leaps explosively toward Reinhardt, bringing her hammer down as he attempts to block it with his own. The force of her attack fractures the ground underneath Reinhardt's feet & pushes him back about a foot. He struggles a bit, but stands his ground. "Nice work, miss," he says to his opponent, "but it'll take more than that to stop a Crusader!" He swings his own hammer to the side, throwing Nora off balance. He swings his weapon behind his back, smashing it on the ground to unleash Earthshatter. "Hammer down!" he yells. The blow sends out a powerful shockwave, further disorienting the pink huntress. He fires up his charge again, send Nora & himself crashing through the wall of a nearby building. Reinhardt walks back a bit to inspect the condition of his opponent. She struggles to move, but it still alive thanks to her aura. The Crusader armor shows visible scratches from the fight. "You about ready to give up, miss?" Reinhardt asks his injured adversary. Nora opens her eyes, then notices an exposed electrical wire that was damaged from the impact. She grabs Magnhild from the rubble around her & staggers over the the wire. "What in tarnation are you doing now?" he asks, confused by her movements. She gives no answer. Instead, she grabs the wire, sending a surge of electricity coursing through her body. "What?!" Reinhardt yells in surprise. "How is that not killing you?!" She still gives no reply, other than a snicker & her signature death-grin. She darts toward Reinhardt, who sees nothing but a pink blur. She swings Magnhild, striking him & knocking all the armor off his right leg. He puts up his barrier again, but she swings again, shattering the armor on his left arm, along with the barrier generator. "How is this even possible?!" Reinhardt exclaims, shocked by Nora's newly-found strength. She winds up one more time, swinging Magnhild toward Reinhardt as hard as she possibly can. The hammer strikes him in the chest, blowing him backward rapidly & sending fractured pieces of his armor in all directions. Stripped down to his civilian clothes, Reinhardt smashes through the wall of the castle, which finally gives way & sends the entire structure toppling down upon him. K.O.! "That. Was. AWESOME!" Nora exclaims, returning Magnhild to its spot on her back. "NORA!" screams a familiar voice from behind her. "What the hell did you DO?!" She turns around, seeing Ren gawking at the giant pile of rubble. Instead of responding, Nora simply darts over to Ren, hugs him, & leaps across the village rooftops. "Hey! Get back here," he exclaims, chasing after her. Analysis https://soundcloud.com/jshigley/rwby-boop B: Yeah, that definitely knocked more than just wind out of him. W: Reinhardt may have had a more-varied arsenal & higher level of experience, but Nora outclassed him in all other categories. B: While Reinhardt's Barrier Field is capable of blocking ridiculously-powerful attacks, one of the few things that can permeate its defenses is the hammer of another Reinhardt which makes it safe to assume that Magnhild's hammer-form could break through with no problem & eliminate his primary method of defense. W: Also, while Reinhardt has exhibited some impressive feats of strength, Nora greatly surpasses them all by hitting Yang into terminal velocity with a watermelon. And, as we stated in Yang vs. Tifa, it would mean that Nora is capable of generating about 48.83 TONS of force without use of her semblance or an actual weapon. B: In addition, the Crusader armor has been noticeably weakened by wear-&-tear over the past few decades. Pit that against a girl strong enough to shatter the near-impervious armor of a Deathstalker, & you've got yourself just another thing this peppy force of destruction is bound to break at one point or another. Reinhardt started out strong, but he ended up getting completely hammered. W: The winner is Nora Valkyrie. Teaser B: Next time on ''Death Battle!...'' Crona vs. Kirito Category:'RWBY Vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:OPZoroark